Lo que no estabas buscando
by mcr77
Summary: Tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia…donde encontrarías lo que no estabas buscando… XanxusxOC o XanxusxLectora, romance humor negro y un poco de accion
1. I

**Lo que no estabas buscando**

_Tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia…donde encontrarías lo que no estabas buscando…_

* * *

Hola hola, yo de nuevo con mi vieja fórmula de OC o lectora xD. Y esta vez como voluntario tenemos al sexísimo Xanxus-sama!

Ya lo había prometido desde el fic de Regalos que publiqué post-día de san Valentín, presentaré a mi personaje Ime. Pero ya saben es un nombre para distinguir, cambian el nombre y se convierte en la lectora xD.

Este fic será de romance, un poco de humor negro y con su escena candente… así que ya saben discreción

No sé si será publicación diaria, pero para su alivio ya tengo todos los capis (no me asesinen por el de galería lo sigo trabajando T3T)

**Tan sexy y hermosa chiquilla**

* * *

I

Te encuentras en el comedor de la mansión Varia desde hace un par de semanas que estás cumpliendo una misión para los Vongola; un simple papeleo para el décimo Tsunayoshi.

Recuerdas que tan solo hace unos meses estabas en tu país a cientos, miles de kilómetros de Italia, que tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia, específicamente a los Vongola, la _famiglia_ más poderosa, pero aún Vongola era flexible, sin embargo no así los Varia. Entonces recuerdas el hecho de que eres débil que no puedes compararte con ninguno de los miembros del escuadrón de asesinato independiente, que si estás desempeñando esa misión es porque Tsuna confía en ti y al estar bajo su protección nadie ha tratado de matarte en serio, nada más y nada menos.

En 15 días ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado a los desayunos del escuadrón, pero no puedes hacerlo, porque mueven algo en tu ser, será a caso el hecho de que detestas que te ordenen, que te hagan sentir como una sirvienta, ni la paga ni la comida te motivan lo suficiente, pero tú querías ese trabajo en Italia ¿verdad? Tú deseabas cambiar de aire y he aquí el resultado. El sonido del cristal romperse a tu lado te devuelve a la realidad, es todo para ti, tu paciencia se ha agotado, te pones de pie y te acercas sigilosamente al causante.

-tráeme otra botella basura -ordena sentado en ese sillón como si fuera un príncipe

-¿por qué no te vas al carajo Xanxus? -lo retas dándole una mirada iracunda

Ese hombre es extremadamente fuerte con un poco de su flama y estarás muerta pero estás demasiado enojada con la vida, con todo el mundo, con las decisiones que has tomado, te haría un favor si te reduce a cenizas

-¿cómo dices? -su mirada se ensombrece

-el jefe de los varia está sordo -afirmas con ironía -sabes me importa un carajo si me matas pero a mí no me tratas así -lo amenazas con uno de los cuchillos de Bel

-¿En qué momento...? –susurra el príncipe

El escuadrón Varia se encuentra detrás de ti, te has ganado sus miradas, ni siquiera Squalo, que es el capitán se atreve a amenazar tan abiertamente al jefe, pero ahí estás tú tratando de probar algo.

Te lanzas sobre Xanxus y tratas de acuchillarlo, sin embargo no hace falta ni que se ponga de pie para desarmarte, es cuando sostiene tus muñecas evitando que puedas escapar

-¿es lo mejor que tienes? -te pregunta con cierta burla

Detestas que te traten de esa manera, tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos, con esos orbes de color carmesí, una ira enorme invade tu cuerpo a tu mente llegan esos recuerdos y rencores que siempre te han asechado, tiemblas de ira y tratas de soltarte del agarre del jefe Varia. Sientes algo cálido en la palma de tu mano, cierras los ojos, es entonces cuando sientes que Xanxus se pone de pie.

-¿qué intentas? -te pregunta con esa voz profunda acercando su rostro al tuyo

-¡si me vas a matar hazlo ahora! –le gritas con voz desesperada porque sabes que alguien como él no te dejaría vivir para contarlo

Y sin embargo estás forcejeando para que te suelte, esa frustración no te deja y de un momento a otro, sin que tengas idea de cómo, una vez más aparece algo cálido en la palma de tu mano derecha, es una pequeña esfera dorada que pasa a un lado del rostro de Xanxus.

-¡Boss! –exclamá Levi preocupado

-¡Jefe! -

Escuchas al escuadrón gritar con ¿miedo?, por tu parte sientes que tus rodillas tiemblan, miras el rostro indiferente del pelinegro frente a ti, vaya que es alto, mucho más alto que tú, te tambaleas ligeramente, sientes que tu energía ha sido drenada de golpe de tu cuerpo.

-¡Vroi! Lussuria llévatela –ordena Squalo

El peliplata hace que Xanxus te suelte, mientras el guardián del Sol te sostiene de la cintura

-Vamos Ime-chan –te susurra amablemente mientras te saca del salón

-¿Boss está bien? -interroga Levi

Y por primera vez en 10 años los Varia son capaces de ver una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su jefe

-ella se queda –susurra

0*0*0*0*0

No tienes idea del por qué aun cuando tu misión en el escuadrón Varia ha terminado, Tsunayoshi no ha mandando a nadie para buscarte, así que decides llamarlo, tal vez lo olvido o está ocupado, piensas.

-aló, ¿Tsunayoshi? -

-¿Ime? ¿Amm sucede algo malo? –te dice casualmente

-eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar Tsuna, ¿por qué si ya termine mi misión en el escuadrón Varia el día de ayer no me has mandado llamar? –interrogas

-ah -hubo una breve pausa de tu jefe seguida de un suspiro -Xanxus ¿no ha hablado contigo cierto? -

-¡ay dios! –exclamas -no me digas que fue por el incidente del cuchillo, Tsuna lo siento sabes que no podría matar a Xanxus aunque quisiera -tratas de explicarle

-Ime ¿de qué incidente del cuchillo me hablas? ¿y cómo que quisiste matar a Xanxus? -te interroga el décimo con cierta preocupación

Al fondo crees escuchar a Gokudera decirle: -Esa mujer tiene agallas -

-ah... ¿te gustaría que te lo explique en tu oficina? -dices un poco apenada, siempre has sido de esas personas que si bien no les gustan mentir, piensas que si no te preguntan cómo sucedió tú no tienes por qué contarle.

Pero antes de que pueda responderte alguien te arrebata el teléfono

-¿quién? –miras al causante

-¿Ime? –escuchas la voz de Tsuna

-Sawada Tsunayoshi -responde Xanxus -ahora me pertenece así que no molestes -y cuelga el aparato de golpe

-¿pero qué fue eso? -

Y el jefe de los Varia desaparece de la habitación, es entonces cuando Squalo te arrastra hasta la sala donde te lanza al sillón

-Squalo ¿Qué carajos fue eso? –tú también tienes una boquita muy fina

-estúpido jefe –balbucea blandiendo su espada -el jefe ha decidido que ahora formarás parte de los varia –dice casualmente como si te informara que la ropa está limpia o algo así

-¿qué _what_? –gritas sorprendida

-¡VOIIIII! –te responde aún más fuerte el espadachín -No me preguntes el por qué el jefe lo decidió así –dice

-¡maaa! –entra Lussuria entusiasmado y te abraza –finalmente una chica para hacerme compañía –

0*0*0*0*0

Te miras por última vez en el espejo, tu uniforme Varia sí que es interesante, es un vestido de falda tableada que cubre la mitad de tus muslos y unas botas negras con tacón al piso que llegan debajo de las rodillas, no te ves mal, es más es sorprendente que la talla te haya quedado como anillo al dedo.

Unos minutos después te encuentras con el resto del escuadrón Varia en uno de los salones, notas de inmediato que aún no ha llegado Xanxus o Squalo, así que te diriges a uno de los ventanales y finges cierto interés por el jardín.

-Levi-san y Bel-sempai deberían de dejar de mirar las piernas de Ime-san –escuchas la voz monótona del chico con gorro de rana anunciar

Das media vuelta y te das cuenta que eres el centro de atención de los varones ahí presentes

-Cállate rana estúpida –responde el príncipe lanzándole un cuchillo que se clava en su cabeza

-¿De qué hablas Fran?, yo no le estoy viendo las piernas a nadie –se excusa el guardián del relámpago

-pero si están babeando por ella –insiste estoico el joven ilusionista

Te acercas a Fran y le quitas el cuchillo del gorro, luego sonríes

-seguramente lo que ellos están viendo es que mis rodillas están chuecas –dices mientras alzas un poco más la falda de tu vestido

Escuchas repentinamente un portazo, ves entrar al salón a Squalo y a Lussuria

-¡Vroiii! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –interroga el capitán peliplata

-Levi-san y Bel-sempai miran las piernas de Ime-san –responde el ilusionista

-¿_Datou_? –interroga Squalo sin entender

-seguramente están viendo mis rodillas chuecas –respondes con naturalidad

-maa... creo que no es así -explica Lussuria poniendo una mano en su rostro

-la princesa no tiene las rodillas chuecas –opina Bel

-¡que sí! –insistes porque sabes que ese es uno de tus defectos y no sirve de nada negarlo

-¡ya sé Ime-chan! ¿por qué no te paras aquí? y nosotros lo juzgamos -dijo el guardián del sol señalando la mesa de la sala –Levi haznos el honor -le pide al hombre del relámpago

-¡¿qué?!-interrogas al tiempo que te carga y te pone sobre la mesa, no pudiste ni protestar cuando ya estás ahí

-¿muchachos qué piensan?-pregunta Luss

Los chicos Varia se alinean frente a ti y se te quedan viendo

-creo que debería dar una vuelta para dar veredicto -dijo Levi casi podías jurar que en su rostro había un ligero sonrojo

Pudiste ver como todos asentían ligeramente embobados. Rodaste los ojos, por qué no lo decían abiertamente tus rodillas estaban chuecas y punto.

-fíjense bien, están chuecas -dijiste alzando solo un poco la falda

-da la vuelta Ime-chan -insiste Lussuria

Obedeces dando un suspiro, sin embargo…

-¡basuras! ¿Qué sucede? –interroga una voz masculina y fuerte a tus espaldas, la reconoces de inmediato se trata de Xanxus

Te quedas quieta, no quieres mirar su rostro, es la primera vez que él te ve usar una falda y tú estás ahí encima de la mesa dando la vuelta como si estuvieras modelando, y ni siquiera es uno de tus mejores atractivos físicos.

-estamos juzgando sí las piernas de Ime-san son bonitas -responde Fran con su voz monótona

-¿bossu qué piensas? -ese fue Lussuria

-si alguien vuelve a mirarle las piernas le vuelo la tapa de los sesos -amenaza Xanxus

No era la respuesta que esperabas pero suspiras más tranquila, al tiempo que das la vuelta y te encuentras con su mirada carmín

-lo ven están chuecas –afirmas

-nunca dije eso –te responde mientras te da la espalda

Unas muecas peculiares se forman en el resto del escuadrón, mezcla de sorpresa y sonrisa.

-¡¿Ah?! -exclamas no sabes si fue un halago o una ofensa de parte del jefe Varia

-Escoria bájala de ahí explícale sus actividades –le ordena a Squalo mientras se va su despacho

_¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera buena para ti? _

**te mantendré a mi lado**

* * *

XD creo que Ime me quedó un poco como dicen ahora Tsundere, pero ps tiene una razón de empezar así, amm unas notitas aclaratorias:

La llama de Ime es similar a la de Xanxus, no, no es over-power solo es la llama de la ira (si es que asi se dice en español)

Si, es más o menos 9-10 años después de la última saga, lo que equivale a q Xanxus tenga unos 25-26 años mientras Ime tiene 22-23 mas o menos…

Y pues espero que les guste.

Saluditos ;D

PD. Marida andas x ahí? o3o

PD2. Ya m pongo a trabajar con el de Galería lo prometo TwT

PD3. Ya saben que Xanxus no me pertenece que si así fuera xD no lo soltaría…


	2. II

**Lo que no estabas buscando**

_Tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia…donde encontrarías lo que no estabas buscando…_

* * *

Xanxus-sama x Ime o Xanxus-sama x Lectora, el nombre es para distinguir ;D

Consta de 5 capitulos, olvidé mencionar eso, contendrá romance, un poco de humor negro y su escena candente… así que ya saben discreción recomendada

gracias x los coments, favoritos y follows (asi se escribe?) yo de inmediato trataré de responder sus reviews y dudas si es q tienen, comenten con confianza, yo no muerdo como Hibari *mira a todos lados para ver si no aparece*

**Mariposas en sus ojos y una mirada que mata**

* * *

**II**

Ocultas tu rostro entre tus manos a causa de la frustración; estabas agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, ¿cuál era tu rutina en Varia? Sencillo papeleo y entrenamiento, los trámites que te tocaba administrar eran todos aquellos que "el jefecito" o "el pescadito" no les apetecía hacer... en pocas palabras mucho trabajo...

En cuanto al entrenamiento, Squalo era tu maestro y vaya que es un hijo de...

-¡vroi! Mujer muévete ya es hora -te grita el capitán desde la puerta del despacho

-fácil para ti decirlo cuando no tienes una fila interminable de documentos que firmar -le contestas alzando un poco la vista

Sin embargo el capitán te ignora por completo y te lleva a rastras hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento

0*0*0*0*0

Caes ruidosamente al suelo y rechinas los dientes, ¡oh carajo!, lo tuyo no son los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por qué Squalo no puede entenderlo.

-¡vroii! ¿es lo mejor que tienes? -te grita el peliplata

Agradeces que Lussuria pueda curarte después de cada entrenamiento porque de lo contrario no habrías sobrevivido ya 1 mes y medio que llevas ahí. Permaneces en el suelo tratando de recobrar tus energías

-Levántate mujer inútil –te grita nuevamente

Como odias sus malditos gritos e insultos, por qué diablos no usa otro método, o por qué no mejor tienes otro maestro, todo es culpa del jefecito, maldito Xanxus te dices mentalmente, maldito pescadito, te levantas una vez más

-¡_fuck you_ Squalo! –le gritas

Solo para que te lance con tanta fuerza que vuelas un par de metros, ahora sí te vas a romper algo, aprietas la mandíbula y cierras los ojos, pero ¡oh sorpresa! chocas con algo suave levantas tu mirada y descubres que se trata de cierto moreno de mirada carmín

-¿escoria que significa esto? –ni siquiera te mira

-¡vroii no hemos terminado inútil! -te grita el fabuloso capitán

Una cosa era insultarte mientras entrenan y otra hacerlo frente al endemoniado jefe, era como si encendiera algo en ti, ahora sí habría pescado a las brazas para cenar. Tus ojos se encontraron con la sobaquera de Xanxus, no lo piensas ni un segundo cuando le disparas al maldito tiburón.

-¡Voiiii! ¿Qué haces mujer? –grita con un poco de terror el peliplata

Sin embargo no te detienes, y continuas disparándole, pronto dejas la pared como queso Gruyer, Squalo debería de estar agradecido que tengas mala puntería porque aún con tu débil flama el poder concentrado en las balas es terriblemente destructivo.

Cuando finalmente encuentras tu mirada con el guardián de la lluvia, puedes ver que su rostro está pálido y aunque sus labios se muevan no puede pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Lussuria la cena de esta noche filete a las brazas –ríes al tiempo que caes al suelo agotada

Eres una idiota drenaste toda tu energía en un ataque inútil.

-Bwajajajaja –se burla Xanxus al ver la expresión de su capitán

-¡Vroi! Mujer inútil casi me matas –exclama Squalo blandiendo su espada

-Escoria eres patético –le recalca Xanxus al tiempo que se va de la habitación

-Espere Xanxus-sama esta es su arma –le dices mientras le devuelves la pistola

-Quédatelas, ya no me sirven –te dice al tiempo que te lanza la otra

La atrapas en el aire y te quedas boquiabierta, Xanxus tu temperamental y agresivo jefe ¿acaba de regalarte tus armas? Ni tiempo te da de reaccionar cuando reconoces una voz amable

-Señorita Ime, ¿está bien? –

Te encuentras con unos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia

-Basil –saludas entusiasmada en el mismo idioma

Te ayuda a ponerte de pie y te lleva hasta una de las salas, comienzan a conversar casualmente y te sientes relajada porque por primera vez en meses logras expresarte tranquilamente con alguien que habla el mismo idioma que tú.

-Jajaja, parece que aún no olvido el español jajja –sonries

-ni yo jajaj –te responde Basil

-Dejando eso de lado Basil que te trae por aquí, no es común que el CEDEF visite al escuadrón Varia sin una orden de Tsuna de por medio –le dices

-eso es sencillo señorita Ime, es porque la necesitamos para las negociaciones en América… -

0*0*0*0*0

-¿Por qué la mujer tiene que ir a la negociación en representación del escuadrón? –se queja Levi

-porque ustedes solo hablan además del italiano, japonés e inglés, pero nada de español –contestas restándole importancia

-¡voii! Claro que podemos entenderlo –protesta tu capitán

-solo la mitad –resuelves –además Tsuna no quiere que estropeen las negociaciones tan solo con entrar al lugar –respondes

-¿quién más irá Ime-san? –es Fran quien pregunta

-Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Basil –le dices recordando

El escuadrón se queda dudando un poco, pero no te dicen nada más, entre tanto los ojos carmín de tu endemoniado jefe te contemplan impasibles.

-entonces si no hay nada más que decir debo alistarme –te despides

-ma… Ime-chan –entra Lussuria a tu habitación

-dime –

Estas concentrada en empacar (más bien luchas por acomodar) tu ropa en la maleta, nunca has sido muy buena en las tareas domésticas

-permíteme ayudarte –dice el guardián del sol y empieza a doblar tu ropa

-gracias –suspiras

Entonces descubres que ha dejado algo sobre la mesita de té de tu habitación

-¿oye Luss qué es esto? –le preguntas tomando el objeto que parece un cinturón

-son un par de pierneras para las armas que el jefe te regaló –te responde

-Oh, y esto ¿cómo lo uso? -

-debajo de tu falda, para que a simple vista nadie note que estás armada –dice con una sonrisa pícara

-¿eh? –tu rostro se colorea de rojo

-pruébatelas, recuerda que ahora eres un agente de Varia y debes de ser igual de mortal que cualquiera de nosotros aún si vas en función de intérprete –

Asientes mientras te las pones sorprendentemente como tu uniforme y te quedan como anillo al dedo

-Luss tienes un excelente ojo, me quedan perfectas –sonríes –y se ocultan perfectamente debajo de la falda –das la vuelta como niña con vestido nuevo

-me halagas Ime-chan, pero yo no sabía de tus medidas –dice el sol llevando su mano al rostro

-¿entonces quién? –frunces el ceño

-Xanxus-sama fue quien las mandó a hacer –

Sientes repentinamente un vuelco en tu estómago, un hombre que conoce tus medidas con tan solo verte…

-por cierto Ime-chan porque no llevas algo lindo para la reunión, después de todo Basil no es un mal partido para ti-

-¿Basil? Basil es mi amigo –le dices con una risa nerviosa

-¿ah sí? ¿Ese guapo hispano de ojos azules y aura amable? –te mira como dudando

-sí, además yo no tengo interés en nadie –respondes nerviosa pero por tu mente pasa la imagen de Xanxus

-tu rostro se ha coloreado de rojo, tienes a alguien en mente –insiste Luss señalándote

-Xanxus –sueltas sin pensar

-¿el jefe? –te mira con una enorme sonrisa

-¡las armas que me regaló el jefe! –exclamas tratando de fingir que las habías olvidado corres de inmediato a tu cajonera y las sacas

-Ime-chan te contaré un secretito, el jefe nunca antes había mandado a hacer personalmente un uniforme o un accesorio, ni siquiera ceder una de sus armas viejas, pero el hecho de que te las haya cedido a ti ya es una señal –

Tu rostro se colorea por completo de carmín, el recuerdo de las ocasiones en que han estado tan cerca te hace quedarte sin aliento, no puedes negar que el temperamental líder varia tiene sex appeal.

_¿Si tú fueras bueno para mí?_

* * *

**¿Me pregunto si es ella real?**

Como había dicho Ime o la lectora no es over-power y sip tiene llama tipo cielo,

Xanxus muy a su estilo tiene cierto trato especial por la lectora, xD… eso y tiene buen ojo para el cuerpo de las mujeres... jajaja

No sé si Basil sea español pero con fines escritúricos (ahí voy de nuevo con mis palabritas raras) lo puse así, ya entenderán en el próximo capitulo

Ah Ime viene del continente americano, o bueno latinoamericano xD porque habla español no digo de que país y así las lectoras latinas eligen el propio…

MCR77 off

PD. Si Xanxus me queda OOC xD es que el maldito y sexy hombre es difícil.

PD2. para quien no sepa que es una piernera, es el accesorio que usa Lara Croft para sus pistolas ;D


	3. III

**Lo que no estabas buscando**

_Tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia…donde encontrarías lo que no estabas buscando…_

* * *

Xanxus-sama x Ime o Xanxus-sama x Lectora, el nombre es para distinguir ;D

Consta de 5 capítulos, olvidé mencionar eso, contendrá romance, un poco de humor negro y su escena candente… así que ya saben discreción recomendada

gracias x los coments, favoritos y follows, no saben cuan feliz soy de leerlos y contestarlos ;D

Hoy… les advierto que lleva un poco humor negro o bueno de ciertas insinuaciones de situaciones no aptas para todo público, Nop, aún no es la escena candente, esa va en el próximo XD

**Porque no puedo dormir, no puedo contenerme,**

* * *

III

Han pasado ya un par de meses desde que las negociaciones con el continente americano empezaron, no van nada mal entre Basil y tú llevan ya 2 alianzas con organizaciones menores, pero organizaciones a fin de cuentas. Es por eso que Tsuna, Hayato y Basil habían organizado una cena para celebrar esa noche, pero tu endemoniado jefecito te había mandado llamar al comedor tan pronto como te vieron usar ese vestido coctel.

Rodaste los ojos ahí de pie, si habías entendido ni te iban a dejar ir a cenar ni te dejarían comer con ellos, estabas castigada. Rechinaste los dientes y chocaste tu tacón contra el suelo, tú hacías bien tu trabajo y así te lo pagaban… bastardos. Entonces sonó tu teléfono.

-Aló, ¿Basil? –de inmediato sentiste las miradas de tus compañeros y les diste la espalda -no, Basil estoy castigada mi adorable jefecito decidió que no podía salir esta noche, pídele disculpas a Tsuna y Hayato, coman y beban a mi salud –le dijiste al agente del CEDEF en español por tu celular

Colgaste y diste un suspiro, si no ibas a cenar, mejor irte a dormir, qué caso tenía quedarse ahí, caminas a la puerta, cuando repentinamente sientes como alguien te toma de la muñeca.

-¿Ahora qué hice? –interrogas a tu captor

-¿quien dijo que podías irte? –su arrogante voz te interroga

-ya sé que no puedo salir, ni cenar así que mejor me voy a dormir -respondes

-tú no vas a ningún lugar sin mi autorización –te dice

-déjame ir –lloriqueas

Forcejeas tratando de librarte de su agarre, pero tu fuerza no es si quiera comparable con la suya, de tal forma te hala con ímpetu y terminas sentada en su regazo, puedes sentir como tu rostro se colorea de rojo mientras tu corazón late con tanta fuerza que juras reventará en cualquier momento. Es entonces cuando suena tu celular, debe de ser Tsuna o Hayato, no importa quién de ellos sea, pero si viene a rescatarte… Xanxus te confisca el teléfono móvil antes de que puedas contestarlo, y luego su brazo izquierdo rodea tu cintura para evitar que te muevas

-¡Xanxus-sama! –forcejeas tratando de recuperar tu aparato y notas que su rostro está tan cerca de su escote

-¡quieta! –te grita y te da una mirada fría

Obedeces y no puedes evitar sonrojarte en la posición que han quedado, es entonces cuando prosigue a comer tranquilamente a costa tuya, el resto del escuadrón se burla de ti. Mueres de hambre y él ese endemoniado jefe tuyo se ríe abiertamente de tu desgracia, tú solo tuerces la boca y muerdes tu labio inferior, preferías cuando te lanzaba objetos de vidrio, porque esto es más cruel. Sin previo aviso te mete un pedazo de carne a la boca, saboreas el filete oh por dios es tan delicioso.

-_Grazie_ –le dices en un impulso te abrazas a su cuello

Haciendo que a tus compañeros del escuadrón casi les de un paro cardíaco...

0*0*0*0*0

Caminas tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión, tratas de relajarte del enorme papeleo que aún tienes pendiente en tu escritorio, pasas cerca de uno de los salones y te encuentras con tus adorables compañeros, quienes te dedican una mirada sombría y escalofriante. De repente Bel te jala del brazo y te avienta dentro de uno de los salones, sin quererlo chocas con alguien, alzas de inmediato tu mirada y adivina… Xanxus-sama

-¿lo siento? –balbuceas al tiempo que te toma del cuello de la ropa y te lleva a rastras por el pasillo

Detrás de ti te mira el resto del escuadrón y te miran con resignación, en cuanto se detienen notas que están en su despacho.

-¡Al escritorio ahora! –te ordena

Corres de inmediato al mueble, porque la forma en que grita no quieres hacerlo enojar, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra dejarte sin comer de nuevo.

-Terminaras mi papeleo además del tuyo –te ordena

-¿eh? ¿Pero por qué?…–gritas enojada

La puerta se abre de golpe develando al capitán peliplata y a una pelirroja con cuerpo de calendario,

-¡Cállate y termina! –se afloja la corbata y desabrocha un par de botones de su camisa antes de salir de la habitación con la chica

Han pasado ya un par de horas desde que empezaste con tu tarea y aún no terminas de firmar los documentos y si a eso le sumas los gritos de la compañía de Xanxus mucho menos, esos no son gemidos de placer, al menos no todos ellos piensas, ¿es que acaso será tan salvaje? Te sonrojas al imaginar solo un poco lo que está sucediendo arriba.

-¡vroi! Deja de soñar despierta y sigue firmando –te ordena Squalo

-Sabes es difícil concentrarse con semejante ruido –te quejas

-ma… ma… es cierto Ime-chan no había estado cuando Xanxus-sama está ocupado –agrega Lussuria

-¿eso pasa seguido? -Frunces el ceño

Lussuria cubre su boca y ríe discretamente mientras Squalo solo te dedica una sonrisa torcida

-Es la única forma en que el estúpido se relaja un rato –

_-¡Más Xanxus-sama! –_

El grito retumba por toda la mansión, muerdes tu labio al tiempo que un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo_, _en el fondo querías saber lo que era pasar la noche en brazos de un hombre…

-esa expresión tuya me dice que desearías estar en su lugar -te dice Luss

Tu rostro se colorea por completo de rojo, no puedes mentir porque después de un tiempo tú también has caído en los encantos de Xanxus-sama

-¿_nani_?-interroga Squalo incrédulo

-¡oh vamos! ¿es que no es obvio que a Ime-chan le gusta el jefecito? -agrega el guardián del sol

-si eso es cierto eres una grandísima estúpida mujer -te dice con lástima el peliplata

0*0*0*0*0

Te levantas pasada la media noche ni siquiera cenaste a causa de todo "el ruido", no sabes por qué pero perdiste el apetito por completo y ahora que todo está en completo silencio quieres comer algo. Llegas a la cocina y buscas en el refrigerador

-uhh -divisas el último filete probablemente el chef lo había guardado para el desayuno de tu jefecito

Pero si había algo que amabas en este mundo era la carne, y mientras él no se enterara... Una risita discreta escapa de tus labios, te agachas al cajón de las verduras para ver con que lo puedes acompañar

-¿qué haces? -te sorprende su voz profunda

De inmediato quieres ocultar la carne, probablemente te mate si lo descubre que planeabas comer su filete.

-¿qué haces? -te dice al oído haciéndote saltar

Sientes sus manos en tus caderas, traes una pijama de short y playera de tirantes, esta noche no te pusiste la bata y estas ahí en una posición no muy cómoda con Xanxus a tus espaldas con sus manos en tus caderas, puedes jurar que si lo quisiera con solo mover un poco sus dedos y se internaría debajo de tu ropa...

-ah...eh... -suspiras nerviosa

-¿qué haces?-te susurra al oído por tercera

Es un milagro que no te haya golpeado o aventado por no contestar antes y empiezas a creer en las palabras de Squalo acerca de cómo se relaja al jefe.

-¿un bocadillo nocturno? –dices nerviosa

-mi filete -te atrapa con la evidencia –cocínalo -te ordena mientras hace que se pongan de pie y su otra mano traza una línea en tu cintura

Muerdes tus labios, te ha robado el aliento, se separa de ti, asientes atontada y te pones a prepararle el filete, mientras estas preparando la carne el aceite salta y quema ligeramente tu piel expuesta, te apresuras y le entregas el platillo a tu endemoniado y sexy jefe que ahora mismo usa un pantalón de pijama de seda negro y una camiseta del mismo color sin mangas está sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-aquí tienes _boss_ -le dices

Empieza a comer entretanto tú tomas una rebanada de pan y le untas un poco de crema de avellana y lames de vez en cuando las marcas que dejó el aceite en tu piel pues aún te arden, de repente Xanxus se pone de pie se acerca a ti y toma tu brazo, sin decir nada saborea tus pequeñas heridas

-Xanxus-sama perdone... -los interrumpe Lussuria entrando a la cocina

-basura –gruñe, suelta tu brazo y se va sin decir más

-maa... Ime-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-tenía hambre, pensé que Xanxus-sama estaría dormido así que decidí tomar un bocadillo –explicas

-adivino ¿te encontraste sorpresivamente con el jefe? –agrega Luss

-así es -tu rostro se colorea de rojo

-y le preparaste de cenar –sonríe el guardián

-aja -no querías que indague más en lo sucedido -pero ¿cómo sabías que el jefe tendría hambre? -

-usualmente Xanxus sama se levanta a comer si no ha quedado satisfecho -

-ya veo - Sonríes por lo bajo, pues aún después de todo la chica no había cumplido los estándares de tu endemoniado jefe -¿y ella?-

-Squalo ya la despidió, ninguna chica se queda a dormir con el jefe -

-oh entiendo...-sonríes -_bounanotte _-te despides y corres de inmediato a tu habitación

_¿Qué pasaría si pudiera abrazarte hasta que te sienta moverte dentro de mí? _

**lo único que sé es que ella tiene sex appeal**

* * *

Si leyeron Regalos recordarán que Ime, Hayato, Haru y Lussuria estuvieron en el continente americano un día de san Valentín. También ya vieron xq Basil hablaba español jajaja…

Aunque no lo crean Xanxus también necesita tirarse a alguien de vez en cuando xD, vamos sabemos, que el hombre no es de palo… es de carne… y cof cof hueso xD

Eso lo leí en algún fic pero no recuerdo si era Xanxus o Squalo al que le decían "ya te hace falta tirarte a alguien", porque estaba demasiado tenso xD

Cuánta resistencia tenga Xanxus, yo creo que bastante, digo siendo un asesino entrenado debe tener buena sino excelente condición física

Y bueno nuestra Ime o Lectora xD también no se da cuenta de que tienta al jefe, primera andando de esa manera y segunda haciendo esas poses…

En fin jajaj espero que les haya gustado ;D

MCR77 off

PD. Yo subo en base a los comentarios ,D


	4. IV

**Lo que no estabas buscando**

_Tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia…donde encontrarías lo que no estabas buscando…_

* * *

Xanxus-sama x Ime o Xanxus-sama x Lectora, el nombre es para distinguir ;D

Consta de 5 capítulos, olvidé mencionar eso, contendrá romance, un poco de humor negro y su escena candente… así que ya saben discreción recomendada

gracias x los coments, favoritos y follows, no saben cuan feliz soy de leerlos y contestarlos ;D

Y x fin la tan esperada escena candente, discreción recomendada; ah y también otras insinuaciones no aptas para todo público, están advertidos.

**Tan sexy casi malvada, tanto que nunca es suficiente**

* * *

IV

Esa noche celebrarías sola tu primer año en el escuadrón Varia, bah ni hacía falta que los demás estuvieran ahí, habías preparado todos tus platillos favoritos y los habías servido en el comedor, te sentarías en la silla del jefe pensaste, si no se enteraba todo estaría bien, pero ¡sorpresa!, el resto del escuadrón había salido excepto él y ahí está en su silla observando con curiosidad la comida, los platillos y las bebidas, luego te contempla a ti llevas un vestido blanco de encajes que enseña tus hombros y te llega arriba de las rodillas, tu cabello suelto sobre tu espalda, los labios con un ligero toque de tu color favorito.

-¿qué es esto? –

-comida, para celebrar mi primer año en el escuadrón –confiesas tímidamente, hasta la idea de festejar tu aniversario en el escuadrón de asesinato se oye cursi.

Xanxus solo alza una ceja y lo que llama su atención es una botella de tequila que tenías ahí en la mesa.

-si no le gusta en seguida le prepararé algo más –tratas de excusarte del lugar

Pero antes de que puedas alejarte de él…

-¿a dónde vas? –te interroga atrapándote de la muñeca

No respondes estás muy nerviosa, era estúpido pero desde el episodio que tuvieron en la cocina Xanxus hacía que tus rodillas temblaran y tu estómago diera vuelcos inesperados cada que estaban solos.

Te hala y quedas sentada en su regazo, te sientes pequeña y delicada entre sus brazos, es algo que casi nadie puede lograr y sonríes inconscientemente

-aliméntame –te ordena

Y tu pacientemente le das bocados de lo que has preparado, ruegas a todos los cielos que le guste porque si no, terminaras siendo tú una brocheta.

Un par de gotas caen de la cuchara directo a la piel descubierta de tu esternón, tratas de tomar una servilleta para limpiarte, pero Xanxus se adelanta a ti y saborea tu piel. Gimes irremediablemente ante tal acción y sientes como la sangre inunda todo tu rostro, el jefe no se detiene es entonces cuando su mano izquierda que estaba sobre tu rodilla viaja al interior de tus muslos, no puedes ahogar otro gemido de placer, las yemas de sus dedos trazan toscamente círculos que hacían recorrer escalofríos a tu cuerpo.

-¿estás en el modo cierto? –te dedica una sonrisa de lado que te hace suspirar

-¿eh? –interrogas al tiempo que se pone de pie y luego te hecha sobre su hombro

Salen del comedor y suben las escaleras, tu mente trata de procesar lo que sucede, pero para cuando te das cuenta ya están en su habitación. Te lanza a la cama y lo ves quitarse la camisa rápidamente, se deshace del cinturón y desabotona parte de sus pantalones.

Suspiras al ver ese torso esculpido, tal vez tenía cicatrices pero eso lo hace tan sexy, inconscientemente llevas un dedo a tu boca y lo muerdes anhelante, te acercas gateando a Xanxus y tus yemas acarician su abdomen, él te sonríe soberbio, atrae tu rostro al suyo y te besa… cuando se separan notas que tu vestido resbala por tu cuerpo, estás en lencería y antes de que puedas cubrirte Xanxus te toma de las muñecas y te lanza una vez más a la cama.

Te besa, mientras sus manos recorren tu piel expuesta, luego lo hace con sus labios, gimes irremediablemente, no tienes tiempo de reflexionar cuando ya se deshizo de tu ropa interior y su pulgar juguetea separando lentamente tus labios

-¡Xanxus-sama! -gritas de placer

El pelinegro empieza a saborearte, mientras tu vientre se contrae con pequeños y placenteros espasmos, haciendo que tu respiración se agite, luego un poco de dolor te sorprende

-¿¡oh!? –exclama sorprendido con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro

Parece que ha descubierto tu virginidad, desvías tu mirada, recuerdas que Xanxus ha tenido diferentes y experimentadas mujeres.

-esto va a ser más divertido –te susurra

-¿eh? –

-lo que me pertenece solo puede ser mío –te susurra al oído

Mientras sientes su calidez jugar en tus labios

-solo tuya –le respondes embelesada, porque ese es tu mayor deseo ser suya, aún con ese carácter endemoniado y explosivo estás enamorada de Xanxus

Entra en una sola estocada y gritas, tratas de alejarte un poco por el dolor, sin embargo te toma de las caderas y te atrae a él con fuerza, lloriqueas un poco más…

-¡cállate! –te grita asustándote, sus ojos carmín parecen insensibles a lo que sientes

Muerdes tu labio inferior, para no gemir más de dolor, te avergüenza ser tan débil, sin embargo sientes sus labios saborearte con suavidad, se ha quedado quieto por unos momentos, te tranquilizas y tratas de no llorar más.

Empieza con suavidad, luego te embiste más y más fuerte, puedes ver en su rostro la mueca impetuosa de placer que siente al hacértelo, de ninguna manera planeas detenerlo, entonces oprime con su caderas las tuyas de una forma en que te hace perder la razón, es un lugar que te hace arquear la espalda, ya no es dolor, es placer lo que recorre tu cuerpo, no puedes contener tus suspiros más y gritas su nombre desesperadamente, mientras en su rostro se forma una sonrisa de autosuficiencia; continúan por un tiempo indefinido sientes que tu piel arde de pasión y en cualquier momento te reducirá a cenizas. Repentinamente lo ves tensarse y con su pulgar presiona nuevamente ese punto tu vientre, arqueas entonces tu espalda una vez más gritas su nombre casi sin aliento y lo sientes, su calidez te llena por completo al tiempo que te mareas porque tu propia presión desaparece.

Respiras pesadamente cuando él se separa de ti y se deja caer a tu lado, le das la espalda porque estás ligeramente apenada, aún si ya te hizo su mujer no te sientes lo suficientemente bella para él, pero cuál es tu sorpresa cuando sientes que envuelve tu espalda con su cuerpo, un brazo rodea tu pecho y el otro tu cadera, deja su rostro sobre tu cuello.

-duerme –susurra

-Xanxus –le respondes mientras volteas tu rostro y sientes sus cálidos labios besarte

-duérmete –te repite con esa sensual voz autoritaria

Sonríes y obedeces, no hace falta más, él te quiere lo sabes aunque no lo diga y con eso te basta.

0*0*0*0*0

Todos en el comedor estaban boquiabiertos por decirlo menos, pues en su vida jamás habían visto al temperamentalmente endemoniado jefe Varia estar tan relajado, durante las clásicas discusiones matutinas el moreno no había siquiera una sola vez gritado, golpeado o lanzado algo al peliplata y ruidoso capitán o algún otro miembro de Varia. Es más ni se había quejado de la comida, tú misma estabas sorprendida, no podías encontrar una explicación lógica para tal acontecimiento. Tan pronto como el hombre había terminado de comer se había marchado del comedor sin decir nada en dirección a su despacho, seguido del capitán.

-Ma… pero ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado al jefe? –formula Lussuria

-¿_Boss_ estará enfermo? –interroga Levi-A-Than

-¿sucedió algo anoche? –te dice Bel mientras te mira fijamente

De inmediato tu rostro se colorea de rojo y no contestas

-Ime-san es la mujer del jefe –suelta el ilusionista repentinamente

Haciendo que los presentes le dediquen una mirada incrédula

-¿por qué dices eso ranita? –lo cuestiona Bel

-Parece que Bel-sempai está sordo, anoche se podía escuchar la voz de Ime-san en la habitación del jefe… -te apresuraste a taparle la boca

-ushishishi, con que esa era la razón por la cual gritabas, ushishishi –sonríe el guardián de la tormenta

Observas a Levi con el rostro coloreado de rojo por completo, mientras Lussuria corre a abrazarte y felicitarte.

-de verdad que eres única, como el jefe no se despertó esta madrugada nunca cruzó por mi mente –celebra el guardián del sol –tienes que contarme todos los detalles pequeña _monela_ -

-Ah… eh… jejejeje –sueltas una risita nerviosa

0*0*0*0*0

Maldices por lo bajo, no podía ser, no tenía que ser así, malditas _famiglias_ rusas, malditas alianzas, ahora entendías por qué Xanxus y Squalo llegaban volando la mitad del edificio a donde iban. Tsunayoshi había dicho que solo era recoger un tratado de alianza, nada más, por eso te ofreciste a ir en lugar de su esposa Nagi, decidiste portar tan solo una de tus armas y un cartucho. Ahora mismo te arrepentías, tan pronto como habían descubierto que eras una mujer te habían acorralado y emboscado. La última bala, tú última oportunidad, saldrás por la ventana te dices, por la forma en que te miran sabes que quedarte no es una opción, apuntas y disparas, es suficiente, corres hacia el lugar pero…

-alto ahí linda, no te puedes ir tan pronto –escuchas una voz

-¡carajo! –maldices por lo bajo y sientes como atrapan tus pies haciendo que caigas al suelo

Te liberas a toda prisa, pero cuando logras ponerte de pie un sujeto te apresa por la espalda, combates contra él un poco, sin embargo otros más llegan a ayudarle, el pánico comienza a invadirte, te sostienen los brazos, por la forma en que te miran, te das una idea de lo que va a sucederte, forcejeas aún más es entonces cuando te golpean en el estómago pierdes momentáneamente el aliento y te recuestan en el suelo, sus risas te ponen nerviosa, los efectos de usar un cartucho completo empiezan a hacer mella en ti. Quieres llorar, eres un fracaso como agente de Varia.

-Por favor Xanxus, por favor –ruegas al tiempo que oyes la tela de tu vestido rasgarse

Primero el líder entiendes unas cuantas palabras, forcejeas aún más, esta vez te abofetean y luego golpean en una de las piernas, parece que te rompieron una rodilla, pero no quieres ceder, la sola idea de alguien más poseyéndote es asquerosa.

Se acerca a ti, puedes sentir sus manos acariciando tu rostro, las lágrimas que inundan tus ojos nublan tu visión.

-Xanxus, Xanxus –continúas suplicando

Una explosión repentina destruye la mitad de la habitación, volteas tu mirada y puedes distinguir ese característico resplandor de su llama, lo ves de pie en medio de la nieve, no alcanzas a notar su expresión facial, pero no te importa, como puedes te levantas y corres hasta donde está él, te abrazas a su torso, tus rodillas flaquean y caes lentamente al suelo, tus brazos están rodeando su cadera, Xanxus no repara en ti siquiera, lloriqueas de alivio, no importa, él está aquí, él ha venido a buscarte, te repites mientras tu cuerpo tiembla de frío, está nevando y estás en solo tu lencería y los retazos de tela que alguna vez fueron un vestido.

-Xanxus, Xanxus –susurras mientras aprietas los ojos

Luego sientes algo suave y cálido caer sobre ti, levantas tu mirada y descubres que se trata su gabardina, entonces ves como tu amado jefe camina hacia los infelices que te tendieron la trampa.

-_Boss_, permítame –trata de ayudarlo Levi

-Lo haré personalmente –amenaza –y si alguien interfiere tendrá el mismo destino –

-Lussuria encárgate de ella –ordena Squalo cuidando las espaldas de Xanxus

Poco a poco pierdes el conocimiento, solo recuerdas los disparos y los gritos…

0*0*0*0*0

Despiertas dando gritos de desesperación, la oscuridad te rodea por completo no puedes reconocer el lugar, estás aterrada, no quieres estar sola, sientes que en cualquier momento vendrán por ti.

-¿Lussuria? –preguntas al escuchar como alguien se pone de pie debe de ser él quien se quedó a cuidarte

Sin embargo esa persona no contesta en cambio invoca una cálida llama de color naranja que ilumina su rostro

-Xanxus-sama –gimoteas avergonzada y te ocultas debajo de las sábanas

Es tan penoso que él te vea así, le fallaste en la misión, pusiste en ridículo al escuadrón Varia y además lo hiciste que te rescatara personalmente

-calla –te susurra con suavidad destapándote

-perdón, yo lo lamento tanto, yo soy tan débil… -lloras sin remedio –por mi culpa, yo… tengo miedo -gimes aterrada

Pero eres acallada por un beso suyo, sin decir más se recuesta a tu lado y te envuelve en sus brazos

-duerme –te ordena

-tengo miedo –repites aferrándote a él –tengo miedo que vengan por mi –confiesas

Xanxus no te dice nada sin embargo lo vez encender su anillo para luego abrir su box weapon, entonces contemplas a Bester, quien ruge suavemente te observa unos momentos para luego ir a recostarse cerca de la puerta.

-Duerme –te susurra al oído

Sonríes un poco entre tus sollozos, no solo se quedará contigo esta noche sino que Bester vigilará tu habitación, Xanxus-sama te protegerá, porque en el fondo sientes que él te quiere tanto o más de lo que tú lo amas a él.

_¿Qué tal si fuera el paraíso, si fuéramos una sinfonía? _

* * *

**No te merezco a menos que seas un mensaje oculto para demostrarme que la vida es preciosa**

Xanxus como todo buen hombre, egoísta y orgulloso, quiere que lo suyo solo sea suyo y nunca va a compartir, xD Ime a comparación de él, es… inocente (?)

Meditandolo, no podía hacer que Xanxus le dijera unas palabras cariñosas a su mujer (ya lo dijo él, es suya) es más hombre de acciones

Si lo notaron en el manga o anime a Xanxus solo le importaba que sus subordinados fueran fuertes, ahora xD bueno… creo que encontró la excepción a su regla jajaj

En la última saga del manga no recuerdo si aún tenía box weapon para invocar a Bester, pero ps no quise investigar asi que lo dejé asi xD…

Es todo ;D ya pronto el final T3T, ya me conocen cursilerías…

MCR77 off

PD esas letras en negritas XD Adivinen… son algunos pensamientos de Xanxus-sama

PD2 las itálicas son de Ime ;P

PD3 _monela_ segun mis investigaciones es traviesa en italiano, don't trust to much xD...


	5. V

**Lo que no estabas buscando**

_Tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia…donde encontrarías lo que no estabas buscando…_

* * *

Xanxus-sama x Ime o Xanxus-sama x Lectora, el nombre es para distinguir ;D

Este es el último capítulo oficialmente, advertencia de posible OOC y cursilerías…

Gracias a quien leyó y comentó, dándome a entender que iba bn en esta historia que se m ocurrió…

**hey chiquita ven y baila conmigo**

* * *

V

Sabes que es un baile importante para los Vongola y de las primeras ceremonias a la que el grupo Varia asistirá desde el incidente en Rusia, donde destruyeron una familia completa y el lugar ardió durante 3 días completos. Estás nerviosa, tú no eres chica de fiestas y mucho menos tu adorado jefe Xanxus, si a eso le sumas tu paranoia…

Del otro lado del salón distingues a cierto imbécil que pensaste nunca ver más, de repente te dirige una mirada, te pones nerviosa y tratas de alejarte de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero es muy tarde.

-mira nada más ¿qué tenemos aquí? –te dice

Tú te detienes en seco, tratas de mantenerte calmada…

-¿quién lo diría tú una de las personas más correctas y apegadas a la ley en una fiesta de la mafia? –se burla de ti dedicándote esa sonrisa odiosa y una mirada que te da náuseas.

Sabes que todos tienen un pasado y tú no eres la excepción, ahí está uno de tus fantasmas atormentándote. Hace más de un año pensaste que ya no tendrías que volver a ninguna de esas personas, que por fin habías escapado de ellos y de la persona que eras, porque en el fondo la verdadera razón por la cual habías aceptado irte a Italia era para huir de tu pasado, porque no querías enfrentar a tus viejos conocidos. Respiras agitada, la forma en que te mira te hace recordar el incidente en Rusia, el pánico invade tu cuerpo rápidamente, sigues algo perturbada desde ese percance ¡¿Dónde está Lussuria, Bel, Levi o Fran?!

-Flaq...-está a punto de decirte ese sobrenombre

Cuando las luces se apagan y de repente el órgano toca agresivamente, una luz ilumina las escaleras, se dibuja entonces la silueta de un hombre que reconoces de inmediato. Caminas hacia el cual insecto atraído a la luz, sus ojos sangre te miran, alza su mano derecha y como reflejo alzas tu mano izquierda, un silencio se apodera del lugar, Xanxus entrelaza tu mano con la suya, sientes algo frío recorrer uno de tus dedos, pero no puedes distinguir qué es...

Entonces la orquesta comienza con una melodía rápida e impetuosa, contra todos los pronósticos el jefe Varia de hala a la pista de baile y te toma en sus brazos para danzar tan peculiar Vals, la música sube y baja, se mueven al ritmo de la melodía y es que entre los brazos de Xanxus te sientes como un pétalo al viento, tu largo vestido hace olas espectaculares que dejan sin aliento a los varones y despiertan envidia en las mujeres...

Al finalizar la pieza el salón estalla en aplausos, Xanxus permanece estoico frente a la multitud mientras tu sonríes y agradeces asintiendo con la cabeza.

De repente de entre la multitud aparece él otra vez, te tensas

-¿quién diría que sabrías bailar? –te dice con una voz venenosa

No respondes y solo desvías la mirada

-oye salúdame, ¿no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí? -te dice tratando de tomarte del brazo

-fuera de aquí basura -la voz profunda de Xanxus te devuelve a la realidad

Puedes ver que Tsuna se acerca a ustedes

-hmja, ¿no sabes quién soy? -reta a Xanxus y te sonríe

-ella es mi mujer basura, si la miras siquiera te borro de la faz de la tierra -amenaza Xanxus lanzándole una pequeña prueba de su poder y hace que caiga al suelo

-esto es guerra Vongola -amenaza a Tsuna

-y ese es el jefe del escuadrón de asesinato independiente de Vongola -responde el castaño sonriendo

-Ushishishi, con que molestando a la princesa –Bel le apunta con uno de sus cuchillos

-¡VOIIIII! ¿Quién es este adefesio? -es Squalo quien grita y le apunta con su espada

Ves su rostro palidecer al estar rodeado del escuadrón al que orgullosamente perteneces, Xanxus te hala hacia un balcón dejando a los demás que lidien con la basura

Al llegar al barandal, notas que no ha soltado ni un instante tu mano izquierda y no te molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario estás muy feliz.

-Xanxus-sama -le llamas

Mientras el solo te dedica una mirada de reojo. Es una pena que ésta sea la última ceremonia a la que asistas como miembro de Varia, porque ahora que te han encontrado tienes la terrible necesidad de salir huyendo, de desaparecer nuevamente sin dejar rastro alguno, aún si significa renunciar a estar al lado de Xanxus, todo por siempre haber sido débil, presa de tus propios fantasmas y pasado.

-Xanxus-sama -repites -_grazie_ por todo -sus orbes rojizos te miran fijamente

-esta será la última vez que esté en Varia -explicas y sientes como oprime tu mano -yo voy a regresar a América -dices y sin querer un par de lágrimas brotan de tus ojos

-¿con permiso de quién? -te dice atrayéndote a su cuerpo

-Xanxus-sama, te amo pero... soy demasiado débil, soy más una carga que una ayuda –usas esa excusa, seguramente te dejará ir

Bufa ligeramente y te atrae aún más a él, sientes sus torneados músculos aún debajo de esa camisa de seda negra, luego coloca sus manos entrelazadas frente a tu rostro y lentamente afloja su agarre, entonces lo descubres...

-Xanxus -suspiras boquiabierta

-eres mi mujer y pronto mi esposa -te dice

Ahora lo entiendes, cuando entrelazaron sus manos él coloco el anillo en tu dedo. Sonríes ampliamente y te abalanzas sobre él para besarlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡te amo! -le susurras, porque aún sin decir más ha decidido retenerte, tal y como eres.

-hmm -te responde monosílabamente pero tú sabes que el también te ama.

Su demostración de amor no dura mucho cuando escuchas una explosión dentro del salón…

-¡Vroii! No se entrometan mocosos –reconoces la voz de Squalo

-Dejen de estar causando desmanes en la mansión Vongola –ese es Gokudera

-ushishi plebeyo tú no le ordenas al príncipe -

Ríes nerviosa y divertida, sabes que eso solo será más papeleo para Tsunayoshi, pero dudas que tus compañeros se detengan y por la expresión en el rostro de tu prometido no podría importarle menos.

-quietos ahí o sino la cuenta de los daños se la pasaré a su escuadrón –amenaza Tsuna

Ahora eres tú la que está preocupada, porque sabes que ni Xanxus ni Squalo firmarán un solo documento, sino serás tú la que esté encerrada por lo menos 3 días en la oficina.

-Ahora sí se van a quedar quietos –amenazas entrando al salón sacando tus armas

Xanxus te sigue de cerca, con una expresión estoica en su rostro

-estúpido pececito alto ahí –le disparas a Squalo -tu Fran deja las ilusiones –luego al ilusionista -principito ni lo intentes –le apuntas al rubio quien solo se ríe -y Levi… -no puedes terminar cuando te tambaleas y pierdes la conciencia…

Para cuando despiertas estás en el ala médica, a tu lado, sentado está Xanxus, aún sin decir nada está contigo.

-Ime ¿cómo te sientes? –te encuentras con el décimo Vongola quien te mira con cierta preocupación

-cansada –respondes sentándote en la cama -¿qué me pasó? –interrogas

-Un desmayo, al extremo que no tienes de que preocuparte, ustedes se encuentran en perfecto estado –responde Ryohei

-¿ustedes se encuentran? ¿Por qué el plural? –preguntas sin entender

-tú y tu bebé –

Ríes incrédula y nerviosa, es una noticia tan inesperada.

-¿cuánto? –

-al extremo que como unos 3 meses –dice el peliblanco

Suspiras ilusionada y te apresuras a tomar la mano de Xanxus, quien en su rostro tiene dibujada una sonrisa soberbia.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Tsuna sabes que tiene sentimientos encontrados, el primero felicidad por la llegada de un nuevo ser, el segundo preocupación por ser el hijo de Xanxus.

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Voi! ¿Qué no aprenden estas ratas? –es Squalo quien se queja

Ves entonces a Xanxus levantarse de su silla, pobres diablos dices mentalmente, cuando a tu maridito se le ocurre ponerse de pie es porque no quedará ni un solo sobreviviente, suspiras resignada, Bester entretanto te rodea, el ligre te protege siempre que Xanxus se ausenta y tienes prohibido usar tu llama, especialmente cuando estás a tan solo a unos cuantos días de dar a luz.

No pasa mucho tiempo entre los gritos y explosiones que todo termina, han pasado ya varios meses desde que te casaste o como dicen por ahí te "cazaste" con el jefe del escuadrón Varia, una pequeña boda solo Varia, Vongola y CEDEF ah y uno que otro aliado, una ceremonia y fiesta donde la tensión se sentía en el aire porque algunos de los invitados buscaban tan solo una excusa para comenzar una pelea, pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para arruinar el banquete del temible e iracundo Xanxus Vongola.

-¡Argh! –un dolor repentino invade tu cuerpo –Bester –te aferras al enorme felino quien te ayuda a mantenerte de pie

-ma… ¿Ime-chan que tienes? –se apresura a llegar a ti Lussuria

-ya viene –dices con un hilo de voz

0*0*0*0*0

Sus orbes carmín las escudriñan de pies a cabeza, se acerca a ti después de un par de horas de estar separados y te besa como si no te hubiera visto en meses.

-Xanxus-sama, es una niña idéntica a mí –le dices un poco insegura mostrándole a la recién nacida -pero sus ojos son tan hermosos como los tuyos –agregas

-_Grazie_ preciosa, _ti amo_ –te susurra al oído tan quedito que nadie más puede oírlo muerde ligeramente el lóbulo de tu oreja

Y después toma su pequeña hija entre sus brazos y la contempla fijamente, después se sienta en el sillón a tu lado y con ella en se queda dormido.

Suspiras embelesada, tu amado Xanxus, te había dedicado unas dulces palabras, realmente estaba feliz, aún si no lo demostraba sabías que él te amaba, y que también amaba a su pequeña hija.

Haces una remembranza de tus decisiones, no te arrepientes de haber dejado tu tranquilo y flexible trabajo, ni de haber aceptado quedarte en Varia o de haber retado a su temible jefe. Estás contenta de haber hecho las cosas de esa manera, porque sin buscarlo habías encontrado el amor y la felicidad, con el hombre más agresivo, temperamental y egocéntrico que habías conocido.

_¿Qué pasaría si diera toda la vida para encontrar una manera para quedarme contigo?_

* * *

**lo más inteligente que has hecho es darte una oportunidad conmigo**

Y el infierno se congeló xD… (otra vez para los que leyeron el one-shot de Regalos, entenderán la referencia)

Ya sé que es pura cursilería, pero ps no sé se m ocurrió! No me maten! T3T

Si, si hubo boda xD, una muy peculiar y tensa, todos esperaban matarse xD… y según yo Xanxus se apellida Vongola, aún si es adoptado xD.

Amm, puede o más bn Xanxus quedó OOC, con respecto a su hija… pero yo digo que xD aún el se ablandaría ante alguien de su misma sangre xD… creo

Gracias xD no me maten please?

MCR77 off

PD. Tengo unas ideas random en mente pero xD solo 1 escrita a medias, son escenas o bueno serían escenas que no incluí en el fic. Si las termino a mi gusto las subiré


	6. VI Escenas Random

**Lo que no estabas buscando**

_Tú dejaste de lado ese cómodo trabajo de horario flexible y ambiente relajado, por la emoción de trabajar para esa compañía italiana, pero quién te iba a decir que esa compañía pertenecía a la mafia…donde encontrarías lo que no estabas buscando…_

* * *

Xanxus-sama x Ime o Xanxus-sama x Lectora, el nombre es para distinguir ;D

Esta es una colección de escenas random que no incluí en el fic, xq como que no tenían una razón de ser, pero como se me antojó escribirlas en general y subirlas así.

Humor, comedia, cariño, etc.

* * *

**_Nada que pueda perder, nada que no pueda hacer..._**

Escenas Random

**Novatada**

Respiraste profundo, esos tarados subordinados de Levi-A-Than, te habían atrapado y arrastrado hasta uno de los salones de la mansión, notaste de inmediato que también había más miembros de otros escuadrones. ¿Qué carajos quería estos idiotas? Pensaste al verlos reír de una forma burlona.

-Muy bien mocosa, ahora que ya eres formalmente un miembro de nuestro escuadrón tienes que pasar por una pequeña novatada –te explicó uno de ellos

¿Novatada? ¿Y como por qué carajos tenías que ser su payaso? Si ni Xanxus o Squalo te habían hecho pasar por eso estos imbéciles ¿quiénes se creían? Los escuchaste decir algo de robarte la comida del jefe, usar la tiara de Bel, arrancarle un piercing a Levi, prenderle fuego al gorro de Fran o usarlos zapatos de Luss

Pero antes de que eligieran la tarea te adelantaste, sacaste tu celular y lo conectaste a una de las bocinas que estaban ahí, seleccionaste la canción y te apresuraste a subir a la mesa.

Respiras una vez más, cantas suavecito porque tu voz no es la mejor y porque tienes un poco de vergüenza de lo que vas a hacer, caminas por la mesa y empiezas a brincar al ritmo de la música, te aflojas un poco el cuello de tu vestido, mueves más tus hombros, luego la cadera y haces el intento según tú de caminar de la forma más sexy posible, los tablones de tu falda se balancean por tu cadera, no sabes cómo pero ya tienes a todos los presentes embobados, tal vez es porque están esperando mirar debajo de tu falda pero de eso no te has dado cuenta. Jugueteas con los presentes, los halas de la corbata y acercas tu rostro al suyo, le dedicas una sonrisa que hace que se sonroje. Una vez más y sin que tengas idea de cómo halas al siguiente voluntario de la corbata, sus rostros están a tan solo unos centímetros, sus labios se ven tan deseables subes tu mirada y te encuentras con ciertos orbes carmín… que te hacen congelarte al instante

-¡Vroi! ¿Cuál es el alboroto? –interroga tu capitán y luego se queda boquiabierto al ver lo que estás haciendo.

De inmediato sueltas la corbata de Xanxus y te haces bolita sobre la mesa, sabes que lo que has hecho no se compara con la vez que trataste de matarlo pero no quieres enfrentarte a su mirada.

-Es su novatada –dice uno

-¿y qué se supondría que haría la mujer un striptease? –

-eso era lo que esperábamos –ríe uno de los sujetos

De repente solo escuchas un disparo y como se derrumba una de las paredes

-Maldito jefe ¿por qué fue eso? –interroga Squalo sorprendido

-Cállate, escorias tienen prohibido acercársele otra vez –amenaza Xanxus

Y sientes como te levanta de la mesa y te lleva cargando con un solo brazo, mientras tú cubres tu rostro, no sabes exactamente cuánto vio tu jefe, pero te mueres de la vergüenza, si fueras cantante y bailarina no te importaría…

Te avienta al sillón y tú te levantas un poco insegura.

-a trabajar –te grita Xanxus

De inmediato vuelves al papeleo pendiente que tienes en el escritorio, entre tanto tu jefecito simple y sencillamente se recuesta en el sofá y empieza a dormir. En el fondo das gracias al cielo que él no se haya dado cuenta de que lo que decía la canción…

_aunque el cielo se derrumbe sólo bésame._

* * *

**Atención**

_Boss_ esto, _boss_ aquello, ¡argh! francamente Levi ya te tenía harta con sus patéticos intentos de llamar la atención de Xanxus, no es que estuvieras celosa o que desearas ser tú el centro de su atención, pero no estaría mal intentarlo para hacer que se callara, eso y aún quieres vengarte de la novatada que intentó hacerte su división.

-solo llevaremos a alguien más –anuncia el capitán

-lléveme a mi Xanxus-sama, yo soy el más indicado –y va de nuevo con su discurso

Tuerces la boca arremedando al guardián del relámpago, sabes que no te atacara al menos no con Xanxus frente a él, especialmente porque al ser considerada el miembro más débil del escuadrón, se vería muy mal.

-¡Vroi! Levi cállate ya –exclama Squalo exasperado

-Xanxus-sama me ofrezco a acompañarlos –intervienes

El moreno solo alza una ceja esperando a que argumentes tus razones

-eres la más débil del escuadrón no sirves de nada –arremete Levi contra ti

-puede ser, pero yo soy la que hace todo el papeleo de Varia, el trabajo de Xanxus-sama y del capitán Squalo, y nunca lo entrego tarde –dices victoriosa –además lo que necesitan es alguien con cerebro no con fuerza bruta –

-maldita –gruñe

Xanxus levanta un solo dedo y te da la indicación de acercarte a él.

-¡Vroi! Decidido nos acompañarás –dictamina el peliplata

-Xanxus-sama ella es una inútil, yo también puedo ayudarle en esta misión -

-inútil, por lo menos yo tengo buena memoria –le dices sacándole la lengua a Levi mientras estas a las espaldas de Xanxus

Lo que tú no sabes es que para Xanxus-sama es más agradable tu suave voz que la de Levi-A-Than.

* * *

**Falda**

Era una reunión en Alemania, en esta ocasión CEDEF y Varia acompañaban a Vongola, una familia antigua, pero no tan poderosa como Vongola, se encontraban Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Chrome representando a la décima generación, del CEDEF Basil y Haru; y por parte de Varia, Xanxus, Squalo y tú, pero tú en calidad de secretaria ejecutiva porque habías descubierto que así no tenías que hacer tanto papeleo.

-una alianza, claro joven Vongola – El don ríe de una forma perturbadora, por lo poco que puedes entender -veo que han traído presentes, un par de flores japonesas y un espécimen exótico latino –

Tsuna ríe condescendiente, Basil no dice nada más y tu jefe no abre si quiera los ojos.

-Parece que nos ha investigado –dice Tsunayoshi –le pido entonces que lea nuestra propuesta –agrega el castaño haciendo una seña para que el representante del CEDEF le entregue el documento.

Haru le lleva el tratado, sin que lo note uno de los hijos del jefe acaricia sus muslos

-¡Hahi! –exclama asustada la castaña y regresa de inmediato al lado de Basil

Puedes ver que Gokudera se está conteniendo para no dispararle, es una

-yo quiero a la latina –dice el hijo menor del Don –quiero ver que lleva debajo de esa falda -

-esa florecita castaña se ve muy linda –agrega el hijo mayor –sus piernas se ven tan níveas que me provoca curiosidad saber si el resto de su cuerpo será igual –

-supongo que yo me quedaré con la pelivioleta, piernas largas y perfectas, espero que sean igual de fuertes –dice resignado el jefe -el tratado lo firmaremos después de que esas mujeres pasen la noche con nuestra familia –le dice

-De ninguna… -Tsuna le responde

-Cállate –interrumpe Xanxus –se ve que no has aprendido a negociar todavía mocoso –le dice tu jefe al castaño

Xanxus-sama solo pone de pie detrás de ti, coloca sus manos en tu cadera y luego asoma su rostro por tu hombro, supones lo que va a hacer, por eso te quedas quieta, se agacha un poco, las yemas de sus dedos acarician la parte externa de tus muslos, tú sientes escalofríos, lentamente van subiendo y se internan debajo de tu falda alzándola un poco, todos los miembros de la _Famiglia_ alemana lo observan con una mezcla de emociones con expectativa y un toque de envidia, entre tanto los Vongola respiran con pesadez, no creen que Xanxus sea capaz de… descubre entonces las pistolas que llevas ocultas y las desenfunda, sin decir más el moreno empieza a dispararles a los pobres diablos.

Squalo por su parte ríe un poco antes de lanzarse al ataque, Tsuna y Hayato se ponen de pie, negando con la cabeza, las negociaciones han terminado y si algo detestan los Vongola es que se insulte a un miembro de su _Famiglia_, especialmente a sus mujeres…

Y a partir de ese entonces cuando había una reunión a la que alguna mujer asistiría, la etiqueta de vestimenta era usar pantalón y saco largo.

* * *

**El tabú de Xanxus**

Sales de la habitación con algunas lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas, de inmediato Lussuria se acerca a ti y trata de comprobar tu estado.

-Ime-chan ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? –

-¡Vroiii! ¿Mujer qué fue lo que le dijiste? –te interroga el capitán

Todo había empezado con la visita de Dino Cavallone, una reunión más pensaste, lo saludaste entusiasmada y lo felicitaste por la llegada de su segundo hijo, entonces entablaron una conversación casual, todo iba bien, Xanxus estaba descansando en su sillón preferido, parecía no molestarle hasta que…

-Ime, prométeme que jamás en tu vida le dirás esto a Xanxus, bajo ninguna circunstancia –te dijo y te susurró la frase al oído…

-Xanxus es más débil porque perdió con Tsunayoshi –repetiste sin pensarlo

El sonido del cristal reventar te sorprendió, volteaste y viste lo que jamás había cruzado por tu mente ver, a Xanxus-sama de pie enojado, con sus cicatrices cubriendo todo su rostro… un escalofrío recorrió todo tu cuerpo, te iba a matar la mirada que te daba lo decía todo, tenías que correr, que huir…

Corriste a la puerta tras del jefe Cavallone, justo cuando estabas a punto de cruzar el marco de la puertezuela, sentiste como algo te apresaba por la cintura miraste abajo y descubriste que se trataba de las manos de Xanxus, entonces le dedicaste una mirada suplicante a Dino, pero te respondió con una ojeada de compasión y no te contuviste

-¡eres un maldito! –lloriqueaste cuando por fin Xanxus-sama te jaló violentamente al interior de su despacho…

Te lanzó contra el sofá y se posicionó sobre ti, cerraste los ojos esperando que te golpeara, abofeteara o cualquier otra cosa.

-yo soy el más fuerte –te susurró antes de besarte violentamente

-perdone yo no sabía –trataste de excusarte cuando separó sus labios de los tuyos

-¿quién es el más fuerte? –te interrogó mordisqueando tu cuello

-Xanxus-sama –gemiste

Y así se mantuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que parecía que por fin se le había pasado el arranque de ira al moreno, con el sonido de tu voz gimiendo su nombre.

-este es tu castigo –te dijo antes de besarte una última vez para luego darte una feroz mordida en la comisura de tus labios

Sin quererlo gemiste de dolor y luego saboreaste tu propia sangre, Xanxus te dio la espalda y salió del despacho, probablemente a perseguir al idiota de Dino.

Quitaste la mano de tu rostro y descubriste la comisura derecha de tus labios, vaya que tenías una buena marca, una que no se quitaría por lo menos en un par de días…

Lussuria solo ríe un poco mientras niega con la cabeza

-¡Vroii! ¿Tanto alboroto porque te mordió? –se quejó el peliplata y se fue de ahí

-Ma… Ime-chan, no lo vuelvas a hacer, agradece que el jefe no te golpeó o disparó –te aconseja Luss

-Sí, lección aprendida –le respondes sobando tu boquita

* * *

**De por qué no debes de confiar en la bazuka de Lambo. I**

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones dormitando un poco, sin embargo el escándalo del exterior le molestaba, un ruidito más y se encargaría de silenciar a esos mocosos.

-Lambo por favor, Xanxus-sama quiere descansar –escuchó la voz de su mujer tratando de persuadir al mocoso Bovino

-Ime-chan, no seas aguafiestas, estamos divirtiéndonos –respondió despreocupado

Después hubo un poco de silencio, solo para verse seguido de un enorme estruendo, ya habían colmado su paciencia

-No se moleste Xanxus-sama -le dijo alarmada la muchacha al verlo de pie, mientras abría la puerta

Sin embargo contempló como algo cayó a sus pies y acto seguido apareció una nube de humo de color azul…

-_gomene_ Ime-chan –escapó por el pasillo el mocoso

Aún de pie esperó a que se disipara la humareda, si ella tenía tan solo un rasguño esa vaca se convertiría en brocheta, aún si el estúpido de Tsunayoshi intervenía…

Cuando se disipó por completo descubrió en el lugar donde debería de estar ella, a una chica de no más de 14 años, cabello atado en una cola alta, un suéter color café claro, blusa blanca, falda tableada, calcetas a las rodillas y zapatos negros. Uniforme de colegiala sin lugar a duda.

Entonces recordó la bazuka de los 10 años que usaba siempre el mocoso Bovino, pero se supondría que debería de tratarse de una persona del futuro, pero parecía tratarse de Ime diez años más joven.

-Acércate –le dijo en italiano

La chica que se encontraba ligeramente en shock, dirigió entonces su mirada hacia él, pero no se movió un centímetro, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a desobedecerlo, a él, a Xanxus-sama?

-Acércate –repitió

Y una vez más la chica se quedó quieta, dándole una mirada impasible, como si no comprendiera sus palabras, fue entonces que decidió acercarse a ella.

La chica por su parte se hizo hacia atrás un paso, como si tuviera miedo, lo que le causó gracia, mientras analizaba con detenimiento su cuerpo pues rayaba entre el de una niña y una mujer, unas cuantas curvas no muy definidas, pero que con unos años más se admirarían a simple vista, y cierto que las conocía a la perfección. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su estatura era menor a la actual, si normalmente Ime solo le llegaba al hombro, ahora era más pequeña, rió antes de arrinconarla contra la pared.

En sus orbes avellana podía leer el temor, pero su rostro permanecía estoico, colocó entonces sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo para sí, percibió su aroma idéntico o incluso más suave y dulzón… inocente…

Se agachó y encontró sus rostros, sus facciones aún no estaban definidas su rostro era más redondo, dibujo con sus pulgares esos suaves labios y sin previo aviso la besó, ella le correspondió tímidamente, sonrió inconscientemente, su ego no podía crecer más, le estaba robando su primer beso, lo sabía por ese recato e inocencia con la que le respondía

-_nunca te dejaré ir _–le susurró

Con una mirada embelesada la chica le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un puff y una nube de color azul.

-¿y ahora dónde? –escuchó su voz –ah Xanxus-sama –le saludó con una sonrisa suave

De inmediato la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la llevó directo a la cama, tenía unas tremendas ganas de oír su nombre toda la noche.

* * *

**De por qué no debes de confiar en la bazuka de Lambo. II**

Tosiste un un poco, mientras el humo se disipaba, por todos los cielos, ¿por qué Lambo no se podía estar en paz tan sólo unos momentos? O por lo menos alejarse de las habitaciones en las que Xanxus-sama y tú se hospedaban.

Descubriste entonces que estabas en una habitación en el hospital, una pequeña luz, iluminaba al paciente que estaba recostado sobre la cama reposando, te acercaste con precaución, no sabías dónde estabas pero había algo te provocaba curiosidad de esa persona.

Era un muchacho, pero no se trataba de cualquier jovencito, reconociste de inmediato su rostro se traba de Xanxus-sama, su cara era más redondeada, su cabello en un corte rebelde y con una cola de mapache colgado de las puntas del cabello de su nuca, su cuerpo era más robusto como el de un adolescente que aún va a afinarse en un par de años más.

El humo y el hecho de estar ahí observando a Xanxus más joven frente a ti, solo podía significar que la vaquita impertinente te había golpeado con la bazuka de los 10 años y que la había descompuesto.

Suspiraste silenciosamente, sin dejar de mirar al joven muchacho, estaba vendado, con rasguños y sus cicatrices visibles, por las heridas concluiste debías de encontrarte en la época de la post-conflicto del anillo de cielo, habías aprendido vagamente algunos detalles del incidente después de que Xanxus-sama te castigara al mencionar accidentalmente ese tabú.

Lo contemplaste abrir sus ojos y por primera vez en tu vida viste en esos orbes carmesí, un brillo de melancolía, no había un solo rastro de esa mirada impetuosa, soberbia y belicosa que conocías a la perfección, nada de eso, una mezcla de melancolía, tristeza y confusión.

-¿qué quieres mujer? –te dijo con una voz fría y rencorosa

-Xanxus-sama –te acercaste a él

-no necesito tu lástima –te dijo al sentir tu mano acariciando su rostro

-cuando uno ama a alguien, no siente lástima, sino tristeza, porque el dolor de esa persona es nuestro dolor, porque si ella sufre nosotros sufrimos, el amor es un sentimiento incondicional –le explicaste mientras trazabas con delicadeza las cicatrices de su rostro

-yo no necesito amor –respondió arisco y apresó tu mano con la suya

Entonces besaste con suavidad sus nudillos, haciendo que sus orbes carmesí te miraran con incredulidad al tiempo que te soltaba.

-no sé si Xanxus-sama necesite amor o no, pero tenga por seguro que yo lo amo y siempre lo amaré –le dijiste antes de depositar un beso cariñoso sobre sus labios

Pudiste sentir como ahogaba un gemido placentero, entonces fuiste tú por primera vez quien invadió su boca, mientras acariciabas su rostro, su respiración se relajaba lentamente.

-¡vroi! ¿Quién eres tú? –te sorprendió una voz familiar

Aún a tu pesar te separaste de tu amado y joven jefe, solo para contemplar desde el marco de la puerta a tu capitán de 10 años en el pasado

-Capitán Squalo –le saludaste –no cabe duda que es como los vinos, en 10 años se verá más atractivo de lo que es ahora –reíste

El peliplata solo alzó una ceja ante el comentario y cuando estaba a puto de decir algo

-cállate tiburón –le gritó el joven moreno

-Xanxus-sama, no importa cuál haya sido la razón por la que esté aquí, solo debe recordar que usted es y siempre será parte de Vongola, la famiglia más poderosa –le susurraste al oído –porque solo los fuertes pertenecen a Vongola -

Te miró con cierta inseguridad, pero entonces vislumbraste esa llama de impetuosidad nacer nuevamente en sus ojos.

Entonces el humo te rodeó nuevamente, miraste a tu alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar

-¿y ahora dónde? –preguntaste –ah Xanxus-sama –dijiste al verlo de pie frente a ti

De inmediato te aprisionó entre sus brazos y te llevó directo a la cama…

Sonreiste ampliamente, ese era el Xanxus que adorabas ver, el impetuoso, arrogante y belicoso jefe del escuadrón de asesinato independiente Varia.

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

Xanxus había salido de le habitación para ir a cenar y por qué no decirlo para ver el lindo espectáculo que era contemplar luchar a sus subordinados con los mocosos Vongola.

-Descansa un poco, yo me encargaré de vigilar a tus compañeros –te sonríe el castaño desde el marco de la puerta

-espera Tsuna –le dices

-¿sucede algo? No me digas que quieres hacer el papeleo –se burla de ti

-¡no! –exclamas aterrada –no se trata de eso –haces una pausa –quiero saber el por qué –

-¿por qué, qué? –te responde con una sonrisa burlona

-Tsunayoshi –le dices con seriedad –por qué si sabías que yo no soy material para una asesina a sueldo me enviaste con ellos, por qué me dejaste ser parte de su escuadrón bajo sus órdenes y tutela, por qué me permitiste estar al lado de Xanxus-sama –le preguntas confundida

El décimo Vongola da un suspiro y se acerca a ti.

-solo responderé las preguntas cuya respuesta conozco, yo solo pensé que al escuadrón le hacía falta una persona que no viviera con la sed de sangre, pero con suficiente potencial como para luchar, era una apuesta arriesgada después de todo Xanxus no me permite entrometerme en su personal y su reclutamiento, y aún no comprendo la razón por la cual te solicitó en aquel entonces, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ni él mismo esperaba enamorarse de ti –te explica

-¿eh? ¿enamorarse? –te sonrojas ese tipo de palabras sabes que no van con él

Tsuna por su parte deja escapar una risilla

-te propuso matrimonio esta noche ¿no es verdad? –te interroga señalando el anillo que llevas en tu mano izquierda

Mientras tú solo asientes

-solo un hombre enamorado toma una decisión como esa –responde con tranquilidad – eso y en todos los años que lo conozco él jamás habría mostrado simpatía por alguno de sus subordinados o si quiera intentado salvarlos, como lo hizo en Russia, pero tú eres la única excepción –ríe Tsuna

Te sonrojas aún más, es vergonzoso el asunto, pero si lo analizas con detenimiento empieza a cobrar sentido.

-Gomene –te dice Tsuna con el semblante sombrío –el incidente en Russia fue algo inesperado, lo lamento tanto, Squalo fue quien te siguió en aquella ocasión, jamás lo pensé, si lo hubiera pensado detenidamente no te habría expuesto de esa manera, aún podría entender a Xanxus si me dispara un par de veces –

-No importa, es un asunto que ya pasó –le sonríes –es cierto que estaba aterrada pero, no creo que hubieras soportado ver sufrir a Nagi de esa manera -confiesas

-Como compensación por lo que te había sucedido decidí no tomar ninguna acción contra él o el escuadrón, y dejar que Vongola absorbiera los daños –

-pero, ¿Qué hay de tu política de no matar? -

-no hubo bajas, heridos graves y críticos muchos, pero ninguna baja –te dice Tsuna –además tú como cualquiera de los miembros de Varia eres parte de Vongola y todo aquel que se atreva a dañar a alguien de mi Famiglia no se irá ileso –dijo con seriedad –incluido Xanxus -

-Tsunayoshi –un par de lágrimas escapan de tus ojos y le dedicas una sonrisa

-ah por cierto yo no planeé esta fiesta, fue tu escuadrón, para que Xanxus te pudiera proponer matrimonio –agrega antes de irse

Una risilla escapa de tus labios, vaya que tu nueva familia era una locura, pero de ahora en adelante no te importaba pertenecer a ella, ni traer a alguien más a compartir su demencia.

* * *

**_...algo que te alivie, algo que me cure_ **

Pues eso es todo ;D

Por cierto estaba repasando el manga y el anime, con respecto a la escena de la bazuka de los 10 años, y me parece en mi mera opinión personal, que en el fondo Xanxus si quería un poco de cariño sincero, pero ps ya saben una opinión nada más. Amm el humo azul xD es xq Lambo descompuso para variar la bazuka y en vez de futuro era pasado a donde iban. Y pues XD los 2 adoraron a sus versiones del pasado, par de asaltacunas!

En el de la Falda fue una idea random generalizada xD, y Haru como Ime es más chica de papeleo en el CEDEF, aunq sabe hacer un par de cosas como lanzar dinamitas y disparar, cortesía de su novio Hayato *3*

Ah del tabú de Xanxus xD, vamos ya sé que él si es capaz de golpear y matar a una mujer, al menos en el manga atacó a las Cervello indiscriminadamente, pero ps en ese entonces ya era su mujer y dije no puede ser tan violento con ella, xD así que lo aligeré.

En fin esto da por terminado el fic, a menos de que xD logré escribir la boda, pero creo que perdería mi cordura haciéndola y ya debo muchas historias! T3T

MCR77 off

PD. Uds creeran que voy a escribir un HibarixHaru? XD si, pero hasta que termine otras cosillas pendientes y m den un regalo que m han prometido ;P


End file.
